


Smells Guilty

by ninitails



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Deadlines are a bitch, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Santa, The story is way longer in my head, that's gucci perfume btw is it good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninitails/pseuds/ninitails
Summary: Christmas is the time for miracles and surprises. Oh Sehun doesn't expect a miracle in his life, especially when his hated rival Kim Jongin is out to ruin everything for him. Turns out that Jongin is the one who creates the spark for the miracle.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Smells Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> PRESENT #EOI258: Office AU: Sehun thinks he has the worst luck in his world when he finds out that he has to get a secret santa gift for none other than his hated rival, Kim Jongin.

One glance to the side.

A woman sits at her desk, her finger tapping against the wooden surface impatiently until the device in her hand pings and she puts it aside, pulling up the new email she has just received on her computer. Her eyes scan the content in less than a minute and then her fingers are running across the keyboard to type up a reply. Moments later, she’s back to the annoying tapping once more.

Communications.

And one glance to the other side.

A man stares at the screen blankly, some reddit page pulled up which he immediately closes when his manager passes by. Once the coast is clear, the page is back up and the man snickers at something he has just read before casting Sehun a questioning stare.

IT support.

With a sigh escaping his lips, Sehun shakes his head and returns to the pile of paperwork on his own desk. He’s in charge of checking that all the data in the database is correct, but the job becomes so tedious and kind of meaningless when the one entering the data into the database is a perfectionist. If Sehun had to explain what he does for a living, he’d say that he has to look at the same numbers and letters at least twice, looking for mistakes that are never there.

“Manager?”

Sehun’s ears perk up at the voice he hates with a passion he cannot put into words.

“I can’t even see Sehun’s head from where I’m sitting, so do you think it’s okay if I just doublecheck my work instead of pushing it all on him?”

“Hmm, I shouldn’t allow that under normal circumstances,” the manager hums as she puts down her cup of coffee and squints her eyes at Sehun. “But he’s so slow that we might not be able to go home if he doesn’t finish in time. You can help him, Jongin.”

Multiple pairs of eyes are burning into Sehun from all possible angles and that’s when he realizes for the nth time that he actually hates office work, no matter how good it pays. No, actually, office work isn’t that bad. If he stopped getting so distracted by his surroundings, things would go a lot better. What—or who he really hates is Jongin. Jongin manages to put all of his shortcomings on a pedestal. 

He leans back in his seat and gives his best death glare to the person who comes up to his desk and takes away half of his papers with a blinding smile. It’s like Jongin lives to make Sehun’s life more difficult.

“Don’t give me that look,” Jongin pauses to look back at him. “It’s nearly Christmas. You should offer more kindness to the people around you or Santa will never bring you presents.”

Sehun opens his mouth to say something back, but the manager chips in before a single word rolls off his tongue.

“Oh yeah, speaking of Christmas. Our office is having a Christmas party on the 26th and you’re all invited. I just need to know how many of you are going, so that we could reserve the rooms and write your names down for the secret Santa event. Be sure to inform me by the end of tomorrow.”

“Where are we going?” Someone asks.

“Sokcho. We thought you’d like to get away from the city buzz for a while. Some nature might be good for you, guys.”

The whole office cheers in excitement before starting to whisper amongst themselves and the manager struggles to get everyone to go back to work.

Sehun doesn’t think about it much until he gets elbowed in the side by one of his co-workers.

“Are you going?”

No is his immediate answer, but then he glances at Jongin, completely by accident, and sees the smug face that leaves fire running in his veins. There’s no way he’s giving Jongin another opportunity to poke fun at him.

“Of course, the company is paying for everything. You think I’d miss out on that?”

The smile Sehun has on his face is so painfully forced, but his co-worker doesn’t seem to pick up on that at all.

“I’m going too! Oh boy, I hope I get a present from some cute girl.”

Realization strikes him like lightning out of clear sky and Sehun stares at his co-worker in horror, unable to mutter out a single thing. The other doesn’t seem to notice as he babbles on. “Imagine if you got a present from Jongin. That would be hilarious.”

That would be hell, Sehun thinks.

❄❄❄

A massive pile of papers being dropped on his office desk scares Sehun out of his wonderful daydream. A daydream where he wasn’t working at the office. In fact, he wasn’t working at all, but still managed to sustain himself perfectly well.

He looks up, expecting to see Jongin’s annoying face, but instead, he’s greeted by Chanyeol’s wide smile. A sigh of relief slips through his parted lips when he realizes the pile of papers isn’t his and Chanyeol’s just borrowing space on his desk.

“So, I heard you’re preparing a present for Jongin,” Chanyeol tries to whisper, but fails terribly and some of their other co-workers are already giving them surprised looks. It’s a good thing that Jongin’s in another room, discussing something with the manager, Sehun thinks. Not that it would change much.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he replies and pushes the papers off his desk, watching Chanyeol scramble to catch them in time. He laughs when a bunch of sheets still land on the floor.

When Chanyeol finally stands up, there’s a playful glint in his eyes. “I thought you might need help, but I see you’ll do just fine without me.”

Something clicks in Sehun’s mind and suddenly he’s holding onto Chanyeol’s sleeve, looking at him with eyes full of expectation. It doesn’t take much for Chanyeol to get the hint and the co-worker lowers his shoulders, nodding a few times. “That’s what I thought.”

They end up in a coffee shop nearby for lunch, but Sehun isn’t interested in his muffin or coffee at all. He holds onto the warm cup with both hands and stares at the man in front of him.

“Well?” He asks when impatience finally overwhelms him.

Chanyeol puts a piece of cake into his mouth and munches slowly, humming along to the song that’s playing in the background. He doesn’t rush to answer and that only makes Sehun more irritated.

“Well, what would you want to get as a Christmas present?” He eventually asks.

It barely takes a second for Sehun to come up with an answer. “A few thousand dollars, probably.”

Chanyeol laughs, forgetting to cover his mouth and all that, nearly spitting cake everywhere, and Sehun waves a napkin in his face, urging him to stop being so gross.

“I doubt you can sacrifice a few thousand dollars from your multiple salaries to give Jongin as a Christmas present,” he speaks when his mouth isn’t full of cake anymore. “But you could give him something like… fuzzy socks.”

“That’s so lame,” Sehun makes a face. “What am I? A grandma?”

His companion shrugs in response. “I’ve gotten socks from my friends when we exchange Christmas presents and it’s the greatest thing ever. Just get him something that you’d get a casual friend. He’s not anything special.”

But he is.

Jongin is special because there’s no way him and Sehun could ever be friends and one could actually call them enemies, and Sehun doesn’t even want to get him anything. Would it be mean to just hand him a note that says “Sorry, Santa thinks you were mean this year, so no presents for you”? At least the thought makes Sehun smile.

“Did you come up with something?” Chanyeol asks when he notices his facial expression, but Sehun just shakes his head.

“Nothing apart from coal. I’m starting to think that I shouldn’t have signed up for the event at all.”

The cutest pair of puppy dog eyes are suddenly locked on him from across the table and Sehun’s already feeling bad about saying that out loud. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go and socialize, he would love to participate in a secret Santa event. Things just get so complicated when Jongin’s in the equation.

“Okay, okay,” he forces a weak smile. “I’ll come even if I do so empty-handed.”

It takes exactly a second for Chanyeol to go back to his usual cheerful mood. “Now that would be a sight.”

❄❄❄

The week before the day of the party seems to drag on, but only until Sehun caves and buys something for his ultimate rival. Not even the cutest girl in the office deserves a present wrapped so neatly in wrapping paper, but Sehun doesn’t seem to dwell on that too much.

It’s been a while since he last borrowed his dad’s car and he doesn’t feel like doing so this time, so he blackmails Chanyeol into being his driver. It’s to save gas, he promises. Nothing about being lowkey afraid of Jongin messing with his vehicle as a prank.

The drive itself is exhausting as Chanyeol keeps on babbling about all the girls in the office and Sehun just can’t bring himself to care about any of them. His mother had warned him many times before – find a significant other in your workplace and you’ll never get any work done there. And once you break up, the place becomes even more hell than it already was.

“I don’t get it why’d you want to date a girl that works in the same place as you,” he finally snaps. “You’ll see her at home and when you get to work, she’ll be there too. You’ll never catch a break.”

Chanyeol just frowns at him. “First of all, I said bang, not date. And second, if you’re dating someone you really love, why would you need a break from them?”

It’s a good point, but Sehun still loves his personal space and silence too much to surrender that for a precious loved one. “I can’t believe I’m getting lectured about love by the biggest heartbreaker in the office.”

“I think Jongin owns that title.” And Chanyeol’s laughter is interrupted by a deadly glare from the side.

“No way, that dude is all about work and making fun of me. I doubt he’s seen a girl naked apart from his mother,” Sehun scoffs.

It’s a silent minute before Chanyeol mentions something that stays on Sehun’s mind longer than he would like to admit.

“Maybe he’s into boys.”

❄❄❄

The location turns out to be pretty nice, a modern set of buildings surrounded by trees and patches of flowers in all possible colors. They come quite early, but the party doesn’t start until later that evening, so Sehun settles in his own room and takes a long shower to rid himself of the travel tiredness.

When he comes out, he sees clothes scattered all over the spare bed in the other corner of the room and realization hits him that he has to endure these few days with a probably annoying roommate. But it’s not an issue when it’s so nice outside. He can simply stay outside or take a walk in the woods nearby if staying in the same room becomes a problem. 

Maybe smoke a cigarette or two.

It’s a habit that he’s trying to break, but it’s hard when life gets so stressful at times.

Sehun shows up at the party in a dark suit and his hair all slicked up, holding a wrapped present in his hands as he looks around for familiar faces. Well, they’re all familiar, just not in the way he’d want.

Chanyeol seems nowhere to be seen and neither is Jongin, so that leaves Sehun no other option than to find a comfortable corner and sit there with a flute of champagne until someone inevitably strikes up a conversation with him.

He doesn’t do so until Jongin’s present is safely hidden under the massive Christmas tree in the middle of the venue. Once it’s out of his hands, he relaxes and takes another look around, a comfortable smile now finding its way onto his face.

He could even hold a conversation with someone he doesn’t know now.

But before he can do that, a co-worker from another department (maybe Yixing was his name, but Sehun doesn’t know for sure anymore) elbows him right in the ribs, laughing when Sehun winces in pain.

“I just saw the name on that present you put under the tree. Can’t believe you’re Jongin’s secret Santa. Fate, huh?” He says in quite a mocking voice, but Sehun knows that Yixing actually means no harm. He just talks like a Cheshire cat at times.

Regardless of that, Sehun pushes him away, creating some space between their bodies before anyone dares to think that they’re best friends or something.

“I’d like to keep that a secret. He doesn’t need to know who’s gifting him a whole box of porn magazines.”

Yixing laughs at that, actually to the point where there’s tears in his eyes, and that cheers Sehun up a little more. Maybe he should’ve really stuffed a bunch of porn magazines into that box. Maybe that would’ve embarrassed Jongin.

“I can’t wait for him to unwrap it in front of everyone then,” Yixing comments, still snickering.

Sehun pales at that. They’re opening their presents in front of everyone? At least he didn't leave his own name anywhere on the box.

There’s no time to ask about it because Chanyeol shows up a second later, arm strung around a tipsy girl Sehun doesn’t recognize. He tilts his head in question, but Chanyeol blatantly ignores the gesture and doesn’t even bother introducing her.

“Yo, I heard the manager bought a car for someone as a present. Nobody knows whose name she pulled from the bowl though. I really hope it’s me. I could really use a new car,” he says instead.

Sehun makes a face. “Shouldn’t she save up for her wedding or something? What she’s doing buying cars for someone else?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Chanyeol pauses to land a sloppy kiss on the grinning girl’s face. “Still hope it’s me.”

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s behavior, Sehun tries to find some sense in Yixing, but once he turns to look at him, he realizes that Yixing is long gone, already chatting up Jongin who looks a little out of breath.

As time goes on, Sehun stares at them long enough for Jongin to catch his stare and give him a handsome smile. He forces a little lip curve in return before his attention wanders somewhere else.

The waiter pushes forward a tray of champagne glasses and Sehun gladly takes one, moving away from Chanyeol and his new companion who keeps letting out weak moans like there’s something vibrating in her panties.

Actually, knowing Chanyeol, there probably is and Sehun wants to stay far from that.

❄❄❄

It’s only an hour later when Sehun’s sitting with an envelope in his hands that he starts regretting signing up for the event again. 

Some girl in his office thinks it’s golden comedy to wrap someone a sheet of red paper that just says ‘free erotic massage from your favorite girl in the office’ and the worst part is that he doesn’t have a favorite girl in the office. Heck, he doesn’t have a single female he likes in the office because they’re all kind of obnoxious in their own ways.

When the air inside seems too stifling for Sehun, he decides to step outside and see if the stars are visible in the sky now that he's away from the big city. But to his disappointment, only the moon is able to shine through all the pollution and greet him in the lonely night. He doesn't even know why he feels so lonely when he's surrounded by so many co-workers as soon as he goes back inside. Loneliness doesn't dare to visit him often even when he's actually alone at home, eyes glued to the TV and feet hidden under a pile of blankets to keep them warm. So he figures it must be because these people don't mean much to him. The stars in the sky must mean more to him because he's all bummed out about not being able to see them.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even see a silhouette move nearby until a voice startles him.

"Spacing out outside when there's a huge party going on inside? You're getting old, Sehun."

The mockery sounds exactly like someone he knows. He doesn't even need to turn around to know that it's Jongin, but he still does. And when he does, he sends him a challenging look.

"If I was getting old, I'd be working my ass off at the office because I have nothing better to do. Reminds you of someone, Jongin?"

That earns Sehun a quirky smile from Jongin. He seriously doesn't understand why Jongin finds mocking him so damn fun. It's like the guy lives for that.

"Right, right," Jongin muses and takes a seat on one of the huge rocks placed near the entrance to the venue. "If you were getting old, you would never come up with a present like that. I really liked it, by the way. It smells so good."

Sehun blinks at him twice before looking back at the venue, eyes frantically searching for the one who had revealed the big secret, but Yixing is nowhere to be found. He looks back to see Jongin still smiling at him and he hates to admit it, but it's kind of a relief that the present he picked out was to his enemy's liking. And he hates to admit it because it's such a contradictory thought.

"Yixing told you, didn't he?" He gives up on getting an answer when Jongin shrugs in response. "It's impossible with that guy. His tongue probably stretches further than the red carpet."

It might seem like Sehun's making jokes to see Jongin laugh at them, but that's really not the case. He feels nervous and uncomfortable, and honestly, he just wants to run back inside so he doesn't have to spend any more awkward minutes with Jongin. So when the opportunity presents itself, as in some girl walks out of the building and attaches herself to Jongin's hip, Sehun dips right back into the party and decides that the massive Christmas tree in the middle of the hall will be his best friend for the night. It's a sad reality, but one he doesn't mind.

❄❄❄

Sehun never thought he was a light sleeper until he's stuck in a room with a roommate that snores like a thousand trucks at once. No matter how many times he tries to close his eyes and just succumb to sleep, the noise pulls him right out of his slumber. It's bad enough that the party was dull as hell and apart from delicious food, there's nothing to write up as a good memory. Now he's not going to get any shut eye and be very irritable in the morning too.

Tossing his arm out of the bed, Sehun rummages in his bag for something that might give him a sense of relief. Once his fingers find the container, he heaves a sigh of regret in advance and slips out of the room into the open balcony area on the first floor. The night is dark and it's late enough for people to be asleep, so no one will spot him if he enjoys himself just a tiny bit.

The cigarette between his teeth feels familiar, but also kind of foreign, given that Sehun had quit smoking a few years ago. Or rather, he likes to think that he quit, but the pack remains in his backpack for dire situations like this.

He's sitting on a wooden chair, back resting against the backrest and legs stretched out in front. The smoke comes out of his mouth in most amusing shapes and Sehun finds himself smiling for once. But that only continues until he notices a very familiar fragrance in the air. After all, he hadn't spent those few hours in a perfume shop for nothing, he knows this is exactly what he picked as a Christmas present for that guy.

"I'm starting to think that you're actually stalking me, Mr. Gucci Guilty." His voice comes out a little too loud when it's all so silent around them.

But Jongin doesn't give him an answer. Instead, he walks up to Sehun and snatches the cigarette out of his hands, stomping on it before Sehun can say or do anything in protest.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sehun whines and stands up to shove Jongin, but the man barely moves.

"Smoking is bad for you. Why are you killing yourself?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sehun doesn't hold back a scoff. "Why do you care?"

"It bothers me."

"And why would it bother you? It's not like you're going to kiss me or anything."

Jongin's expression morphs into a darker one and Sehun briefly thinks back to the conversation he had with Chanyeol during the ride earlier that day. He would probably think about that for a bit more, but his mind goes blank the exact same moment Jongin's lips blend with his with way too much force. He's too stunned to even close his eyes.

Seconds feel like long minutes and when Jongin finally pulls away, he looks so out of breath. The only thing Sehun can do is stare at his expectant expression, unable to give him any kind of response to what just happened.

"Damn, I hate you."

That's the last thing Jongin mutters before he walks away, taking the intoxicating scent of the gifted perfume with him and leaving Sehun utterly lost.

❄❄❄

The next day doesn't start without some bad news, but Sehun doesn't even find it in himself to curse Chanyeol for leaving early last night. He probably hooked up with that girl and decided to take it home when his roommate refused to leave the room and let them have sex on all possible surfaces. That's just how Chanyeol is.

Unfortunately for Sehun, no one in his office (he would never ask Jongin) has any space for him in their car, so the only solution turns out to be a taxi that's going to cost him a fortune.

He's two seconds away from dialing the number when his manager shows up out of nowhere, dangling the same keys she had put under the Christmas tree yesterday. Sehun's curiosity gets ahead of him.

"Wait, wasn't that your present to someone in the office?"

She stops in her tracks and gives Sehun a questioning look before realization probably hits her and then she laughs. "Ah, this? It was the joke of the year. I pulled my own name, so I decided to treat myself with a brand new car. Everyone expected it to be someone else. As if I'd buy someone else a car, none of you slackers deserve such a thing."

Her words sound a bit harsh, but Sehun doesn't feel mad or offended in any way. Actually, now he can't wait to tell Chanyeol about it and see his face.

The manager speaks up again, pulling Sehun out of his short daydream. "You need a ride?"

Before he can respond, an arm slides around his shoulders and suddenly he's pulled against a very warm chest that definitely doesn't belong to a girl.

"I'll take him, boss. We live not far from each other."

"Thanks, Jongin," she smiles at the person standing next to Sehun. "I can't wait to blast some loud music in my new car. Wouldn't want to burst the poor boy's eardrums."

It's that damn perfume again. But at least he's wearing it instead of throwing it out.

"Give me some personal space," Sehun says as he scrambles out of Jongin's embrace. "I'm calling a taxi."

"I just said I'm going to give you a ride, why do you insist on paying for a taxi? It's going to cost a lot."

Jongin attempts to grab Sehun's arm and steer him towards his vehicle, but Sehun is quick to get away. Annoyance shows on his face, but it's all so half-hearted.

"Look, if I sit in a car with you for two hours, I'll be forced to talk about yesterday and I don't want to talk about yesterday," he explains honestly, not daring to meet Jongin's eyes.

"We don't have to talk about yesterday."

Sehun's lips part in disbelief. Is Jongin really just going to give up on that so easily?

Reluctantly, he decides to take the risk.

The first ten minutes of the ride are silent because neither of them rushes to start a conversation. It's almost obvious that they're both thinking about the kiss, but Sehun doesn't want to talk about it and Jongin probably won't because he promised not to.

"Music?" Jongin asks and Sehun nods his head.

"Yeah, you pick, I don't care."

Some pop song fills the car after that and it provides great background noise for Jongin to start talking.

"What did you get as a present yesterday?"

Sehun suppresses the desire to roll his eyes at the memory of that. He reaches over to pick up his bag and searches it for a few moments before pulling out the envelope and unfolding the paper inside. Jongin takes a peek at it when they stop at a red light and bursts into laughter that brings tears to his eyes. Sehun doesn't bother joining him, but he smiles at the stupidity of it.

"I'm sorry," Jongin apologizes once he's done wheezing his lungs out. "You went out of your way to get me expensive perfume and someone just gave you that. I really feel bad."

"It's not you, is it?" Sehun narrows his eyes at him.

"No, I was preparing a present for Chanyeol, actually. Got him two tickets to this wonderful spa place not too far away from the venue and he dipped as soon as the party ended last night. I was wondering if he was going to take you with him."

The way Sehun slaps Jongin's arm makes Jongin swerve to the side and nearly collide with another car, but Sehun doesn't care about that.

"So that's where Chanyeol went! I swear, can you not make my life any harder than it already is?" He sits back with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "He probably took that girl he was with. She was moaning for him the entire night."

When Jongin doesn't say anything, Sehun turns to look at him only to see that all color has drained from the man's face.

"What?" He asks, clearly confused.

Jongin looks back at him, torn between looking worried and horrified. "That was my sister."

It takes tremendous effort for Sehun not to let out a single sound that might indicate how funny the situation is to him.

"I hope you're ready to babysit Chanyeol's babies then."

❄❄❄

They fall into easy conversation for the rest of the ride, discussing future projects, their productivity at work, their families and future goals. Neither of them dares to touch the forbidden topic and Sehun is extremely grateful for that. When he closes the door of the car and watches Jongin drive off, he even decides that their rivarly is stupid. Instead of fighting in the office, they could be working together to get more things done.

It sounds like a good idea until later that day, Sehun gets an interesting text.

"Meet me at the abandoned park before midnight on the 31st if you feel the same. — Jongin"

It doesn't take a genius to realize that Jongin wants to meet him to celebrate New Years together. And it doesn't take a genius to know what kind of feelings he's talking about in the text message. But it's all so confusing to Sehun.

"Maybe he's into boys," he mumbles the exact words he's heard from Chanyeol once and they make his head spin a little.

It's obvious that the kiss stirred something in his chest, but Sehun hasn't figured out what it is and he has just about five days to figure that out. The first option he considers is meeting Jongin before the fateful day and telling him not to wait for him before midnight, but his hands start shaking every single time he dials his number. He ends up ending the call before it even connects and Jongin never calls back to ask about it.

It's like Jongin's leaving it all for the 31st. That's the day when he wants all the answers and Sehun doesn't have the slightest idea about it.

In hopes of getting advice, he dials another number and it takes a minute for the guy to pick up. "Mmm, Sehun? I'm at this spa place and it's woah—it's wonderful."

"Yeah, shut up about that for a bit, Chanyeol. The present was from Jongin and you're banging Jongin's sister," he explains into the phone quickly, falling silent for a moment so he could enjoy the gasp Chanyeol lets out. "But that's not the point. I hope you're enjoying yourself because I have a mystery to solve."

"What's the mystery?"

Sehun exhales, picking his words carefully to minimize confusion. "Jongin kissed me and now he's asking me out."

The silence becomes deafening when he's expecting an answer as soon as possible.

"Chanyeol? Can you give me advice or not?"

"Sorry," Chanyeol apologizes and Sehun hears a click in the background, meaning that Chanyeol's probably locked himself in the bathroom for a conversation as serious as this. "Sehun, are you gay?"

It's a good question, especially since Sehun has never thought about it. He's been with girls before, but none of them could ever really spark the fire the way Jongin did last night. 

"I don't know. I think so? If anything, I'm probably bisexual. But do you think I'm into him?"

Chanyeol's laughter offers no comfort. "How am I supposed to answer that for you?" He continues talking when Sehun doesn't respond. "Alright, hear me out. I'm going to ask you three questions and if your answer is yes to all three of them, then you're into him."

"Okay," Sehun agrees.

"First, do you want him to kiss you again?"

He heaves a sigh. This might be more embarrassing than it sounds. "Yes."

"Alright, second. Do you want to—eh, you'd probably be a bottom. Do you want Jongin's dick inside of you?"

Sehun doesn't have the will to argue about the position. He has to take a seat when his mind gets flooded with vivid images of Jongin marking his shoulder with fierce kisses as their hips move in unison to find the peak of pleasure. The heat that fills his body in a matter of seconds is undeniable.

"Yeah."

"And do you want to wake up in the morning and see his sleeping face next to you on the pillow?"

"Heh, yeah," he answers the last question with ease, smiling at the thought of it. All the hate he had for the guy seems to have gone somewhere he cannot find anymore. "I think I'll go."

"Go where?" He hears Chanyeol asking, but he doesn't bother giving him an answer before he hangs up the phone and decides to take a long bath to indulge in all those heated thoughts that Chanyeol had just put in his head.

❄❄❄

It's eleven fifty when Sehun strolls into the abandoned park and starts looking around for the familiar face. There's an obvious reason why Jongin decided to meet here for the New Years and it's definitely because this place offers a lot more privacy than the park Sehun had passed on his way here. The other park has a shiny Christmas tree in the middle of it and on his way, Sehun saw a bunch of people sharing warm drinks as they stood around it waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

But it's so dark in the abandoned park that it takes a quite a while for Sehun to spot the other person. By the time he sees Jongin standing under a lone tree, it's two minutes left until they get to greet the next year.

"Hey," Jongin says when he sees Sehun approaching him and the surprise in his voice is evident.

"Hi," Sehun simply replies.

They stand quietly for another minute, with Jongin staring at Sehun and Sehun checking his phone every few seconds to watch the clock. He can feel Jongin's impatience in the air.

"What's your answer?"

"I'm just here because I didn't want you to spend the New Years on your own, in this abandoned park. I knew you'd be waiting for me," Sehun says, but he doesn't meet Jongin's eyes. Instead, there's a playful smile tugging on his cheeks.

He sees Jongin's shoulders faltering and it's probably the first and the last time when he's going to secure a victory against his rival. Because as soon as the clock strikes midnight, the rivarly ends.

The numbers on his phone change without a sound, but there's so many fireworks rising to the skies and exploding into various colors that Sehun doesn't need any other kind of a notice. He pushes his phone back into his pocket and winds his arms around Jongin's shoulders, and kisses him deep and hard. Jongin's probably too surprised with the action because both of them end up in a pile of snow, helplessly laughing about the fall.

"It's a yes, dumbass. I could never say no when you're wearing that perfume," Sehun says when he finally catches his breath.

"And what if I run out?" They rub their noses together in the cutest fashion.

"You're always going to be Guilty now."

And it's the last thing Sehun says before their mouths are joined for another series of needy kisses, neither of them being bothered by the melting snow beneath.

But here's a peak to the future, their rivalry never ends. It just takes on a different form. One laced with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sehun in this case. It happened and I don't want to talk about it.


End file.
